The Grassland kingdom
by Writingsterner
Summary: . After 3 years of rule, Finn has become the mature ruler of the grassland kingdom, a kingdom of all species. But relations with the candy kingdom are a bit well sour, what happens when the lich comes back with and undead army? And who may be behind it all? And you know what they say, 3rd times the charm. This story will contain FPXFinn
1. The Party part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of its characters. This was partially inspired by nrbuer's a new kingdom, it's really good you should check it out. Well enough of that let's get on wits the show**

Across the Grasslands the suns vibrant rays reflected upon the water and beamed down upon the grass. Through a window some beams of light were showing upon a 17 soon to be 18 year old human. His name was Finn. He was the hero of Ooo, and had established this kingdom 3 years ago. let's find out what's he might be thinking, shall we?

Finn's POV

I awoke to the suns vibrant rays shining upon. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. I got out of bed and looked to the calendar next to me

"Todays the day of Princess Bubblegums party" I sighed. I never really enjoyed these party's, in fact I only came not to be rude.

"Well I better get up, got a big day ahead of me. I walked to my bathroom and washed my face with a towel. I quickly got dressed into my royal uniform (The royal uniform is a Tricorn hat, a blue coat with red linings and tassels, black boots, white pant. And white shirt with buttons, and red sash acting as a belt, If you can't imagine this, just google under images lt. James Giles. It's the first image that comes up. I might put a link to it somewhere)

After I got dressed I walked out of the door to my bedroom. I was met by two of my guards, and my royal advisor, Braco. (Bracos monster like appearance was reversed by the some wizards, and is now back to his normal state)

"My king you look very nice" he said

"Thankyou Braco" I replied

"and my king, i have asked the guards to bring out several horses for you, our guards, and me, at 8, precisely 30 minutes before bubblegums party.

"I will be there. Farewell" I said

I the. Walked down the hall thinking about the party ahead. Relations with Princess bubblegum weren't at an all time high, in fact they were at an all time low, mainly because of her asking the candy subjects of my kingdom to be returned to her, and also for her saying I am being childish for being the king of the grassland kingdom,and should give up my throne to return to being her "hero" or as it really was her tool' and i would certainly not be pleased to see her, and she wouldn't be pleased to see me. My mind also wandered off to think about The flame king(FP and I will be refusing to her as the flame king from now on) being there. Our relations went sour too, she of course didn't think of it that way. Cinnamon bun would also be there, and I wouldn't be exactly pleased to see him... I had a huge hatred of him.

I soon got down the stair and to my throne room.

"My king may I go over the plans of defense for the kingdom with you" asked one of my top generals, who happened to be from the fire kingdom.

" Sure" I said.

He took me into another room with white brick walls and several weapons racks, with a map of our kingdom on a table, and several other General were around it.

"Now my king The Construction of trenches and stakes has been completed at the southern wall and"

all I could here now was blabber and I wasn't really paying attention. My mind wandered off to other places such as the party tonight. Deep down I knew I had suppressed feelings for the flame king but always denied it. When I was younger, I always thought the most magnificent party I would go to would be me and FP's(and yes I know i said I would refer to her as the flame king from now on, but only in certain cases not like from the past or some thoughts) wedding. I always imagined a beautiful summer days breeze, her coming down the isle, me saying I do, and me carrying her out of the church. But those dreams were dead.

In fairy tales the hero always had a happy ending but it's not true. People always take advantage of you, and use you, with consideration for your well being. It's just the way the real world works.

I was snapped out of my dream by the generals fist hitting the table.

"And then our armies with spearmen in the front, and longbow an behind would move to crush the enemy and swiftly end the siege" he said

"Very good general, I am convinced our army would be able to successfully defeat any enemy to our kingdom" I said, even though I really didn't pay attention to what he was saying and didn't know the tactics he was even talking about.

Throughout the rest of the day I toured our kingdom and listened to people's problems. Its important to keep in touch with the people, and it puts you at ease, giving You a break from being locked up In the castle all the time.

Soon on the clock struck 8 and I was outside the palace walls and mounting my horse.

"My king we should be there in 20 minutes if everything goes smoothly" Braco said.

I nodded my head to him and slowly rode my horse through the town and out into the open fields of the grasslands to the candy kingdom, being followed by my guards.

When we were traveling you saw thing that you didn't get to see when you were cookEd up in that palace all day. the sun rising the view, it was also so breathtaking. As much as I like royal life it was nothing like being out here. I was awoken from my day dreaming when a disturbance happned.

"You are to stop right here you royalty" yelled a bandit who was blocking our path

"I suggest you makeway if you know what good for you" I said

Braco then said "this is the kings highway please step aside"

"Oh I don't think so buddy" replied the bandit

I then dismounted from my horse and drew my sword out of its holster. The band it drew his and tried to swing it at my stomach. I quickly dodged it and kinked him in the nuts, which caused him to call down.

"Care to try again" I said, while pointing my sword towards his throat

"No" the bandit said and quickly ran off

I then mounted my horse again and we continued to move along

"That was some impressive swordsmanship my king, you have truly perfected your skills" Braco said

"Maybe you could teach us some time?" One of the guards said

"It would be my pleasure I said" as I looked over to of the guards talk to each other and give each other a high five

we soon arrived through the gates of the candy kingdom, the populous cheering and confetti. falling from the sky. I took my hat of and waved it to them.

I couldn't help but notice what monarch was behind us. It's was flame princess and cinnamon bun. And as I looked at cinnamon bun my mind began to fill with hatred. I quickly shook my head and pushed that hatred to the back of my mind.

We soon neared the gates to the palace and we dismounted I was the first in the gate, with Braco and the guards following close behind.

"Ok you guys can have fun now" I said

with that all of them said at one "Thankyou my king and ran off to party or dance"

I took my hat off revealing my blond hair which I combed before I came here' put it under my arm and went to get some punch.

I grabbed a cup and set my hat Down at the table and eyed the next to come in, the Flame king

I could see her and cinnamon bun were holding hands. I took a sip of my punch and just ignored it. It was the. She eyed me and whispered something torward cinnamon bun, and he nodded. she then began to walk torwards me.

"Hello Finn, Its been a long time since I saw you" she said

"Yes it has. where is your boyfriend cinnamon bun? Shouldn't he be with you or is he doing the karaoke or something?" I said. I tried to keep a poker face with her, show no emotion.

"No he's of doing something and Finn I..."

"That's great to hear, um sorry I think I need to go over something with the guards. Nice talking" i said and grabbed my hat and punch and quickly walked away. I wanted to avoid her for the rest of the night.

I continued to talk to various amounts of the guests, keeping it short until I accedentally ran into someone I wanted to avoid.

"Why Finn how nice to see you" princess bubblegum said as she gritted her teeth"

"Nice to see your to" I said as I shot her a glare. We then went in opposite directions trying to avoid each other. I then walked outside to get some fresh air, exhausted from all the talking, but outside I saw something that really ticked me off.

Cinnamon Bun was Kissing Flame Princess!

**Ok guys hopefully you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't detailed but it's like 12:00 at night. Anyway sorry I left you on a cliff hanger. Until next chapter!**


	2. The Party part 2 and Returning

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of its charecters. This story was partially inspired by nrbuer's a new kingdom. And for all you Finn fans that got angry fp kissed cin bun I'm a flint fan and FP and Finn will get together maybe in chapter 4. So on with the show. **

Finn's POV (yes again I'll add more povs later ok)

I can't believe what I just saw!

Flame princess was kissing cinnamon bun!

I walked into the palace to the party with immense anger. I had a glare planted on my face. I quickly walked into the bathroom to prevent myself from,letting out my rage in public. I looked at myself in the mirror. I splashed some water in my face

"Did I just see what I thought I saw!" I said, still in shock of the incident

I Looked into the mirror and saw a candy man standing behind me with a... knife! He tried to stab me but I quickly pulled out my sword a blocked it. I then kicked him, and threw the knife to the other side of the room. He was sprawled out onto the floor.

I then opened the odor and steeped back in the party, carrying the candy assain by the shirt.

"Guards! Arrest this man on charges of Assasination!" I said

The guards then came running over to me and quickly put the man in had cuffs.

"Are you ok my king?" A guard said

"Yes I am fine, he didn't get to do any serious damage on me" I said

Braco then said"Hey you, you and... You ,escort this assasin to the grassland dungeon"

Pretty much everyone was already staring at us, and then I saw a familiar face walking up to me. It was jake. I hadn't seen him in A few months, so it would be good to catch up.

"Hey Finn bro, everything alright with the assasin? I bed you totally destroyed him in the bathroom right?" jake said

"Yeah im fine, and I gueese I did" I said. We then fist bumped

"Man the kids are a workload these days, but I'm pretty good. How are you doing" said jake

"I'm doing good. No problems with the kingdom. So yah. And if you want you could come and visit me anytime"

"Yeah I will, Cya" said jake

we then hugged and jake went over to talk to the flame king. During their conversation they continued to look at me, which was really annoying. After talking to some more people mafried the piñata said

"All royalty of Ooo plz follow princess bubblegum to the meeting hall. Everyone else can stay"

I called upon one of my guards and Braco to come with me. We all followed princess bubblegum down this pink hallway. We then went into a room with pink walls and a large table in the center.

Each seat was delicately labeled. I found one that said, Grassland Kingdom. I then took a seat and the guard and Braco stood behind me.

Everyone took their seats, and then Bubbblegum stood up.

"Royalty of Ooo I have called upon this meeting to address and urgent issue. In the badlands of Ooo there have been reports of the lich and an undead army" she said

After that everyone gasped or had a look of horror on their face. Not me. I had a poker face.

"Now I think we all know who has experience with this" bubblegum said. And with that everyone in the room looked at me.

" now I call upon every kingdom to aid the cause of destroying the lich. This meeting is adjourned!" She said

everyone started walking out of the room, and through the hall way again. my mind wandered off to other things like cinnamon bun and flame princess. Hatred started to form in my mind. I knew I still liked flame princess, but I could tell she didn't feel the same way. one we got back to the party manfried the piñata spoke

"couples dance time! All non couples exit the dance floor" they then began to play slow music. Everyone found a another person to dance with, well except me.

I just sat on the table by the punch bowl, with my hat. I could see the FP or the flame king as she likes to be called, dancing with cinnamon bun. They looked so happy, but that just made me frown. Then she saw me. she then frowned, but continued to dance.

Soon the party was over and me and Braco, and the guards mounted our horses. I then pulled out a silver heart shaped locket out of my pocket. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I then whispered

"I'll always love you"

And then held it by my chest.

We then rode back to the castle. I could see in the carriage in front of us, flame princess and cinnamon bun laughing, which only ruined my night. The rest of the ride back to the kingdom went smoothly, everyone quite.

It it looked like Braco could tell I was upset and he said

" are you alright my king? " to which I responded

"Yes I'm fine"

we then arrived at the castle. I went up the red carpeted stairs to my bedroom, in a sour mood. I then went to bed.

**hey guys hoped you liked it. And all Flinn fans they'll eventually get together. And who can guess who sent that assasin after Finn? Andy plz review and favorite cya**


	3. Assassination Attempt and The Shard

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of its characters. This story was partly inspired by nrbuer's a new kingdom. It's good you should check it out, anyway let's get on with the show, shall we? **

_"Master I have infiltrated Sir Finn's kingdom and gathered intelligence on his defense. Also as you wish, you were addressed and discussed" _

_"Excellent, Now that I am almost at full power, I would like you to do one more thing" _

_"and what would that be master?" _

_"I want Finn dead! And if you fail me again there will be dire consequences. And for your sake please send a better assassin next time" _

_"yes master" the monarch then bowed to the dark being and hurried off. _

Finn's POV

i woke up to find the sun's vibrant rays upon me. My mind then wandered off to what happened last night. I shook my head and stopped thinking about it. Then Braco came running into the room.

"My king we have found an assassin trying to infiltrate the castle! We assumed he was trying to get to you"

"very good Braco. Congratulate the guards on then capturing him. After I get dressed bring me to him in the palace dungeon"

i quickly got dressed into the royal uniform and then walked out of the room being followed by 2 guards, Braco leading the way. We then went down the stairs, being met with 2 more guards saluting us.

I saluted back, then continued to follow Braco. He brought me to a dark room with a table in the center. The only source of light was a small candle. I could make out a figure a figure sitting in one of the chairs. He was a candy person. i then took a seat and the 2 guards went behind the candy man, and Braco stayed behind me. The first question I asked was

"whats your name"

"Louis, Louis Edwards"

"who are you working for?" I said

"and why would I tell you" he said. Eh then spit on the table. When he did that one of the guards slapped him.

"I said who are you working for?!"

"I'm not telling you" he said

"but I do have something to say. You'll never get any information out of me if I'm dead" he then pulled out a syringe and stabbed himself

"All hail her majesty and the lich!" He said. He then fell onto the table

"guards get this man to the hospital and see if You can get anything on Louis Edwards" I said

"Braco come with me were going to the candy kingdom"

I then walked out of the room being followed by Braco. we and a few guards got to the stables and mounted our horses. We then rode through the grasslands to the candy kingdom.

As we rode we saw several houses. They were burning .

"stop stop, wen need to see what's going on with that village" I said

we then dismounted and walked on the gravel road through the village. I could see a sign that was disfigured, but I could read part of it

"Dorchester" I said as I read the sign

we then countinued walking. Everything was on fire and it looked like no one was their. We continued to walk until we hit the town square. There were 3 undead soldiers looting things along with some candy people. But these weren't normal candy people. There eyes were unusually green and green flame were coming out of their mouth.

"They're possessed" I said

"guards engage the undead and tie those candy people up!

With that all the guards scattered some going to tie up the candy people and engage the undead. Then I saw n undead soldier running at me with his sword out.

I pulled out my sword and so did Braco. The undead attempted a stab against me but I block it and kicked him. Braco then threw his cape over the thing and I kicked it into a burning house

"heh looks like you'll need a new cape" I said

"indeed my king" he said

our soldiers swiftly defeated the undead gaggle. They also tied up all of the candy people, still possessed. We then countinued our journey to the candy kingdom with the possessed candy people. it took along time but we eventually got there. We were met at the gates by none other by princess bubblegum.

"Why hello Finn, now what business do you have in our kingdom" she said shooting a glare at me

"well we found some of your candy people ,possessed, and looting a village. Our guards then tossed the tied up candy people to the princess.

"We would also want to investigate the residence of Louis Edwards, as he was caught trying to assassinate Finn" said Braco

"well I thank you for returning my people to me but I will not allow you to see his residence"

"what why not!" I said giving her a glare

"because I said so! I am the princess of this kingdom am I not? And I refuse to let you inspect anything in my kingdom! I suggest you leave!

I then turned to leave with Braco and my guards. We mounted our horses and rode off back to our kingdom, passing by many houses and things. It have me time to think about this new threat to our kingdom.

Flame King(Princess)'s POV

another boring day in the fire kingdom listening to people's problems. Not that I don't care it's just it can get pretty old, i. You know what I mean. I was currently listening to someone talk about heir fire wolf. I just wish Finn was here, hew always lightens up the mood. My mind wandered to think of the events of last night. I had to admit he looked quite handsome last night. Wait what ummm I never said that. She remembered when it was couples dance time everyone found someone else except Finn. He just sat and had a look of longing in his eyes.

I have to admit I feel guilty for kissing cinnamon bun last night. I know I have suppressed feelings for Finn and there tearing me apart.

in a dungeon deep below the candy streets

_"Master i have failed my mission. Although my possessed candy citizens were able to find the Shard of Darkness to increase your power before Finn got their and one brant it to me" _

_"very good but I'm am very disappointed you failed your mission, you know there are consequences" _

_"I am sorry master bu *ZAP ZAP* AHHHHHH *ZAP ZAP*_


	4. The Dark Plains

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of its characters. This story was partially inspired by nrbuer's a new kingdom. It's really good you should check it out. **

It was a cloudy day, the sky dark and grim. If you were living in the dark plains, you would be able to see several armies, marching forward. In front riding his horse was non other than Finn the Human, Hero of Ooo, King of a Grassland Kingdom, and king of the goblin kingdom(sortve). He along with several other monarchs, was leading an expedition to drive out the garrison of undead soldiers in th dark plains, a region notorious for adding the lich. Finn, the first to get the news, received a report 2 days ago that there were undead soldiers garrisoned there.

_2 days ago _

_Finn was sitting by a desk, writing a letter to one of his spy's. his train of thought though was interrupted by someone busting into his room _

_"my king! I have received reports of an undead garrison in the dark plains" said Braco _

_Finn quickly put down his pen, and got up to face Braco. _

_"Braco please notify the other kings of this, and prepare an expedition to the dark plains" _

_"yes my king" Braco said, and with that he quickly ran out of the room. _

_Finn then sat back Donw and countinued writing the letter. His mind wandered to think about the lich. _

_He was worried because the shard of darkness was missing from its vault. He couldn't help but think where it went. And he thinks he knew who got it. He prayed to glob that he was wrong, but he knew it was a real possibilty. Finn picked up his letter, opened the door, and handed the letter to one of the guards, to which the guard ran off. _

_Finn came back into his room. He shook his and said _

_"Good Glob"_

Finns POV

It was a cloudy day, the sun was not out, and it was very dark. it was raining and the ground as muddy as ever.' I happened to be in the dark plains leasing my army, along with other monarchs, to the small towns of the dark plains, being infamous for aiding the lich.

We were there to destroy the undead garrison at one of the towns. I was slowly riding my horse, my soldiers behind. you could here the mud under my horses feet, and the soldiers boots on the mud.

I could see Flame Princess on her Fire wolf, behind her, flamr guards. Cinnamon bun wasn't their, I assumed he was taking care of the kingdom. Flame Princess then noticed me and rode her fire wolf torward me.

"Hello Finn, i haven't seen you in a long time" she said to which I replied

"ahh yes it seems so. Where's cinnamon bun, shouldn't your knight be with you"

"No he's taking care of the kingdom while I'm gone" she said

" Oh I see" I then said.

"Finn do you think we'll be able to defeat the lich"

"I don't know. I pray to glob we can, but the shard of darkness is missing, and I might know who took it. I just pray to glob I'm wrong" I said

We countinued to talk for a while about the lich, and other things, until my horse came to a stop. I could see a village, with relatively plain houses, but standing in front of the village gate were several men with black cloaks. I could see they had several dagger, and one had a bow and arrow, which was made of iron and wood. To this flame princess told me she had to go and ride back to her army

"Halt!" I screamed as a signal for my soldiers to stop marching

I then Dismounted my horse, and started to walk torward the city gates. All of my soldiers and the monarchs. Especially Flame Proncess just stared at me as I was going to to talk with the men.

"State Your Buissness!"

"I am here with other monarchs to flesh out the undead garrison in this town"

"your not going throguh this town, we like them here, Snob" the man said, as he pulled out one of his daggers.

"Well then I will have to use force to get through" I said taking my sword out

the man attempted a stab but I wuickly blocked it. I forced him back with my sword and pulled of his sword, which revealed him to be a dark being, with purple eyes, and black skin. I heard foot step behind me, and tripped the man coming over to try to kill me. The others then ran off some place.

"Guards! Open this gate" I said. 3 of my soldiers came to open the gate. I walked back to my horse and mounted again. Flame princess then rode her flame wolf over to me again

"That was quite impressive Finn" she'd said with a surprised voice " where to you learn to do that?"

" Duting my time as The hero of Ooo and princess Bubblegums Tool, I traveled Ooo being taught by several people, including Billy"

"why didn't you kill them? You could've gotten hurt"

"they did not need to be killed. a wise man once said " a good leader should always try to avoid bloodshed, and only allow it when necessary"

We countinued to talk, and she looked very intriuged. Then she said whispered something i will never forget

"Finn don't tell cinnamon bun I said this but... I still love you Finn. she then kissed me on the cheek. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. i started blushing madly

"do you really mean that" I said

" of course I do.. Bye Finn" she then rode off back to her troops. I had a smile on my face.

We continued to ride through the dark plains. Then I saw my brother' jake walking. I rode up to him.

" oh hey Finn... Um hey what's that burn on your cheek"

i started to blush so i came up with an excuse

" oh um a while ago I was talking to flambo in the fire kingdom, and um on my way back I tripped and feel on the ground"

"oh I no what it's from" jake said with a mischievous grin on his face " just admit it Finn it's from flame princess isn't it?"

"Fine you got me it is" I said

"see I knew she still liked you" he said. He countinued to talk about how he knew we would get back together for a while, Until we saw it

**Ok guys hopefully you like it. And for all you fling fans that dismissed his story for FP and cin bun kissing I told you they'd get back together. Anyway plz review on what you think about this story. cya**


	5. Siege!

**Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time or any of its characters. This story was partially based on nrbuer's a new kingdom. It's really good you should check it out. **

Finn's POV

"Man it was totally awesome! I was like" me and jake were talking about something, I can't remember hat Though. Something about a burrito and a demon. Although something that was actually worth mentioning would come soon.

an arrow flew through the sky from a castle looking structure aimed to impact jake. We were completely oblivious to it until jake said

"WHOAH"

he then quickly morphed a hole in the middle of the body, the arrow went through had a look of shock on his face. I then looked up to see where the arrow came from, there was a could of arrow I the sky falling. It was set on a collision course with my army. I then said with horror

"Oh Glob"

The worst thing that could happen at that moment was my troops to break out of formation. Though I was confident in them, until

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Said one of my soldiers. And with that all of my soldiers ran in completely different directions in disarray. It was a chaotic scene. It looked like everyone else's army had a similar thing happen to them. Despite my best efforts I could not get them back into formation.

"Formation men! Get back in formation!" I screamed. but it didn't seem like they listened nor cared. But then I remembered.

I pulled a gold ring out of my pocket, that had a blue crimson gem in the middle. I slowly slipped it on my finger. I held it up to the sky and shouted

"Shield!"

instantly a blue shield covered the sky. until then I really didn't know if it worked or not, not having tested it yet. So I closed my eyes and covered my head for about 19 seconds. I looked up and the arrows stopped in mid air. I was completely shocked.

By then most of my soldiers, and others too, were cheering my name. I looked around to see everyone cheering for me. I then saw a smile. It was flame princess.

she had that look in her eyes. I loved that look. I was suddenly woken out of my day dreaming by the screeches of the undead. The castle in the middle of the village had opened its gates. With it came a storm of the undead

"formation!" I screamed while I was rising around on my horse. Then some of my soldiers stepped Up. They were using something I believe was called a... Musket, yes a musket. It also had a small knife on the top.

I then pulled my sword out. I pointed it torward the horde of undead soldiers and screamed

"CHARGE"

My soldiers and me all took of screaming. The other monarchs did the same with their troops. We were all united to stop this madness.

One of the undead soldier tried to bash me with his shield. I dodged it, and kicked him up against a wall. I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around and stabbed the undead soldier.

My sword was still in the soldiers ribcage, and he continued to move, his bony fingers closing in on me. I then remembered my new swords special ability. I pressed done on the red gem on the hilt of the sword. A pink aura was cast around it. A beam then shot out from it p. The undead soldier was shot out far into the distance.

I was then bumped into flame princess who was doing remarkably on her own against the undead, shooting out fire from her hands. We were then surrounded by the undead

"Why hello Finn, enjoying the fight?" asked flame princess as she set a undead soldier on fire, screeching with pain.

" yes, in fact I am" "I said as I stabbed a Skelton warrior.

" well that's great to hear" she replied

I then used pressed the gem on the hilt of sword again. It then a creates a cortex of wind. I closed my eyes. It felt like I was in a tornado of dirt, it was kicking it into my eyes. When I opened my eyes again there were no undead soldiers, but they're were a bunch of,scattered bones

" Farewell princess" I said

she then came up to me, she kissed me. It felt like we were there for hours. But we stopped when we saw a flash of light. It was jake holding a camera

"Jake!" We both yelled at the same time. We started to blush madly

"haha got it!" Jake said. But he was oblivious to the fact that a Skelton warrior was behind him razing his sword.

"Um jake" I said to which he replied

"what" he said, and almost as if on cue, an arrow went right through the skeletons head

"nothing" flame princess said

"bye Finn" she said. She then quickly walked off to her troops

I then took a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I knew how much of a gossiped jake is so I worried that picture would spread

"hopefully not" I said. Although it walled be a bad thing, I had a smile on my face.

I then looked up at the castle. We has defeated the skeletons that came out, but we still had to take the castle itself. But then I saw something that caused me horror.

A pink monarch was standing by an undead soldier on the balcony, cackling evily. She then held up a purple crystal, which Finn immedialtly knew it was the shard of darkness. But he knew who the pink monarch was

" Princess Bubblegum?!"

**ok guys hopefully you enjoyed. By the way most of Finns soldiers are either bannana guards, Flame Guards' or goblin soldiers. Plz review and favorite. CYA**


	6. Exposed and Retreat

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, or any of its characters. This story is partially inspired by nrbuer's a new kingdom. **

Finn's POV

"Princess bubblegum!?" I said

as she raised the shard, a blinding light then covered the entire battlefield. It was like the sun was one inch in front of you. I put my hands over my eyes to shield them. It felt like it lasted for hours. There was an intense heat, and breeze. But this breeze wasn't cool, It was warm And hot, making it almost unbearable. after a minute I slowly lowered my hands, to see the undead rising out of their graves, and flaming rocks being thrown at our soldiers, with mighty catapults.

My soldiers were struggling to hold off the hoards of undead. It looked like a disorganized rabble if you were watching the hand to hand combat going on between Ooo's forces and the undead. there was complete disarray, everyone running in different directions, people screaming, and the lines were starting to break.

i knew we could not win. The enemy was just to powerful, especially since they had the shard of darkness. I could still see bubblegum cackling on the balcony, an image that would stay in my head forever. Why would Princess bubblegum do that? I was so shocked from seeing her, i didn't have time to contemplate what I was doing. I got on my horse and rode around, trying to get my men into an organized retreat, which at this point was a monumental task.

"retreat! Retreat!" I screamed

Braco then looked at me and said

"you heard the king retreat!"

all of my soldiers looked to me, and quickly got in formation. We then marched away with a slight run while having flaming rocks being hucked at us, but my soldiers still mainained the organized retreat. About 3 minutes in it looked like we might come out ok if we kept running.

We were running/marching away at from the battlefield when several mounted solders of the undead charged at us Along with some infantry and what looked to be like Skelton carrying large staffs with purple crystals at the hilts. Some of my men turned around a fired their crossbows and bows, as I swiftly chopped down to size the undead Along with some other Calvary.

My men were throwing spears and arrows, even rocks at the undead. We were moving down a hill, and the enemy just came pouring over Like a wave smashing against a wall. every time we killed them more came over to reinforce their comrades.

"Archers fire!" then run, the fire again" I screamed

the generals then barked my orders to the rest of my men. The archers fired then ran, ans fired again. I rode my horse, with my sword out, and cut down the undead soldiers to size. I swiftly slashed my sword against their necks, to which the fell down. it was quite easy for me and the other soldiers. Really the only thing the undead had with them were there numbers, because they were fairly inexperienced

the undead soon gave up and retreated back to the garrison. My mind wandered back to princess bubblegum. I knew we needed to do something about, but I knew we were only left with one option,

War

Root Beer Guy's POV

I was walking donw the stairs. the candy planks creaked as I stepped on them. I was in the candy palace. There had been rumors flying about that princess bubblegum was helping the lich. I knew these were just rumors, but something inside me wanted me to investigate. So I told cherry I was working late, and after work I went to the candy palace to investigate.

I ran Down the hallway trying to find princess Bubblegums quarters. I then saw peppermint butler Carrying a tray of what looked like knives. He seemed to be very afraid with his trembling. I looked around desperately trying to find some thing to hide in. Then I saw a barrel. I openned the top and jumped in.

he passed right by me. I then countinued walking and finally found her room.

"Bingo Bango" I said

I kicked Down the door with one decisive door with one decisive motion. I then saw something that would haunt me forever. Something so vile that it would haunt me for the rest of my days.

Princess bubblegum was talking with the lich in her room, his bright green flame streaming out of him.

"_did any body see you?!" _

_"Unfortunately yes master, I think fin and some other monarchs might've saw me" _

_"You Fool! This comprises my position!" _

I quickly took out my camera and snapped a photo. I then quitley closed the door. Making sure not to alarm them.

I ran down the hallway as fast a I could. I turned down the corner and ran up the stairs, and through the gate. one thought went throguh my mind when i was doing that

"People need to see this!"

Jake's POV

during the battle I saw something really weird and scary. I would've thought I was hullisainating If Finn didn't see it too.

on the balcony of the undead castle was princess bubblegum, with an undead soldier next to her. And she was holding the shard of darkness.

I also heard Finns gonna be holding an emergency meeting of the royalty of ooo to discuss princess bubblegum in his kingdom. I'll probably come considering its a serious issue. Besides I am his bro. I'll bring BMO with me. He's been missing Finn and he'll like to see him.

everyone at the meeting will be staying in hotel near the palace, one day before the meeting. I don't really know why, probably to see kingdom. I mean his kingdom is the envy of all of Ooo. I'm proud of him. Building a kingdom from scratch. That's my little bro.

**hey everybody! hope you liked this chapter! By the way my break is over, so I won't be updating as frequently. I've made a schedule and updates will be every saturday or Sunday. Anyway plz review and favorite. CYA**


	7. Heartbreak

disclaimer:** I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Finn's POV

I was upstairs putting on my royal uniform for the day. My mind wandered to the meeting . All of the monarchs had arrived about an hour ago, and they were staying in the grandest hotel in my kingdom . The meeting was tomorrow, and so far the monarchs I have been pleased with their behavior in. My kingdom. Most of them were out touring the scenery, or looking at the wonders my kingdom had built. There were once a few monarchs in my kingdom but not too many. I fact very little of the monarchs had even been to my kingdom, now that I think about it. anyway back to reality

I quickly got dressed and headed out the wooden door. I walked down the red carpeted stairs to my lovely throne room. It had polished stone walls, and a red carpet leading up to the throne. Behind my throne were two stair cases, with gold rails. They led up to a platform that lead to another grand stairway. there was a smell of baking in the throne room, I dismissed it, probably coming from the kitchen. I headed out the main gate and greeted my guards with a salute.

"Hello my king, do you require anything of us" said one of my guards, saluting

"No, that will be all" I said as I walked past them. I didn't really have a reason to be out There, but to get some fresh air.

" I just hope LSP doesn't do anything" I said

LSP's POV (DRAMA BOMB!)

i was walking in Finns kingdom near this lumpin great fountain. Finns kingdom was so lumpin great. I walled into this story that looked like they sold food. I didn't have any money though so I asked for some

" Hey! Shop owner dude! Give me some of your craps please! I will pay you back later!" I said

"no I dont hand out my stuff for free!" The shop owner said. My face then swelled up.

"How could you lumpin do this to me! Do you know who I am!" I screamed. I then crossed over the counter and took some bread. I ran out of the store naming on the bread.

"DRAMA BOMB"

Finns POV

i walked past a few houses. It was really refreshing to get some fresh air. I'm basically a prisoner of my own castle sometimes. Is nice to be outside it once in a while, not worry about all this royal buissness. My mind wandered off to flame princess. I wondered if what she said was true. She said she meant it. I really wanted to see her again. I then came up with an idea so I could.

I walked Down to a simple but grand hotel. It's walls were grey-white, with logs and a detailed wall. It had red brick roof, that was complex but nice. It was The one most of the monarchs were staying at. I walked in and looked at the manager

"Hello your majesty, anything I can do for you?" the manager said

"um wella actually yes. Is the flame king staying here?" I said

"why yes, she left a while ago. Said shes going to be at the Central Park, one block from here" he said

"Thankyou that will be all, farewell" I said

i walked put of the stair and acrosd the street to the park. the manager didn't tell me where she went, but i was willing to search. I had a smile on my face, but I was always happy to see her. I looked around corners, road, benches everywhere. I finally crossed a corner and I saw her standing there.

my smile instantly turned to a frown. She wasn't stansing there alone, but with someone else. And that person happned to be cinnamon bun. And they were sharing a kiss!

"And I thought you didn't like lies. Finn I love you! Haha what garbage!" I said. With that flame princess instantly turned around.

"Finn I..I can explain" she said

"oh no there's no need for an explanation! Farewell flame princess!" I said. I then turned around and walked away. I could hear flame princess say something, but I didn't care. She lied to me, and that hurt,it hurt a lot. And all that time cinnamon was just standing there, with a smirk grin on his face. That really set me off edge. I continued walking not even paying attention to where I was going.

Jakes POV

me and BMO were staying at this fancy hotel in Finns kingdom. I mean they had room service, butlers that did anything you want, even bacon pancakes! It was freaking awesome. While the hotel was prettily mathematical, I wanted to go outside and get some fresh air

After we arrived I decided to take a stroll around Finns kingdom. I walked on a dirt path, inthe kingdoms Central Park. It was quite pretty really, the sun was out, people were strolling in the park.

As I was walking I saw Finn. I was gonna say hello, but he was storming with anger. He was walking past me and I swore I could hear him swear at cinnamon bun under his breath. If he was doing that, it was probably about flame princess.

he barley noticed me as he passed, probably focused on something else. I xountinued walking in the direction he came from.

Eventually I found a sad flame princess sitting on a bench, alone

i sat down next to her. I then spoke

"what happned with Finn?" I said, in a little bit of a nun surprised voice

"well I kissed cinnamon bun" she said sadly

"even after you told Finn you loves him?" I asked

"Yes" she said, with a frown

"Flame Princess you gotta make a choice, either cinnamon bun or Finn. Listen to your heart" I said

"my heart tells me to go with finn" she then said

"then listen to your heart" I said

"Thankyou jake, I see what you mean" she then said. After that she left. i just hope everything will be alright

**hey guys! Well about that schedule thing. Um nvm. I don't have that much school work for the next 3 weeks then I thought, so I can update more often. Yay! And pf and Finn will get back together I promise. Anyway hope you liked the chapter, CYA**


	8. The meeting part 1

finns pov

I was furious! Once again I've found myself in a hot spot, with Cinnamon Bun between Flame Princess and me!

I found my way back to the palace in a raging mess. Entering the main entrance hall, I passed the common palace guards that usually greet me with a pleasant word, now stared dumb-struck at me as I tore past in my fury-fueled outburst. They just stood there awkwardly

I didn't care about anyone anymore, I told myself.

Unconsciously I felt more comforting here in my Keep when I'm mad. Here in my 'prison' of stone and wood. These walls that protect me from the things that hurt me. Heading down towards my private quarters, I threw open the doors and stomped in like a child with a temper-tantrum. This is the place I would go when I wanted to be alone. So I don't have to deal with people. I was so confused and angry that I through my crown on the floor with a clatter

Why am I so mad! I should have known better! Flame Princess is with Cinnamon Bun! I can't change that man! I was a complete ding-dong to think that that would ever change.

"Those dreams are dead and will never happen!" I told myself

I felt a lot of hatred for cinnamon bun. she loved him and not me. I was convinced that she stole her from me. I clinched my hand into fists when I started to think about him.

I rubbed my hands franticly through my hair, frustrated with tormenting thoughts. "WHY! Why am I so… stupid! Why do things have to be so crazy bananas?"

"What's 'crazy bananas', Creator?" Chirped a voice from down the far end of the room. Peering out from around a pillar that held the Enchiridion was NEPTR, watching me with a sad concerning expression across his tin face.

I quickly attempted to pull myself together and not look like a hot mess. "It's nothing NEPTR. Sorry that I disturbed you," I lied.

NEPTR wheeled out from behind the relics. "Creator, you do not have to worry about me. For all the many years we have lived together with Jake and BMO, I can tell when something is wrong. And, even though I lack a physical shoulder to cry on, I know when you are in need of one."

"Oh, NEPTR, I'm a big butt! I can't stop thinking about Flame Princess. No matter how hard I try she keeps finding a way into my brain!" I explain, pointing a finger at my noggin.

"Creator don't worry. There will always be answer. You'll eventually get back together I know it."

"How do you know about love?"

"Romance novels mostly, Creator. I have quite a lot of time to read while taking good care of your room,". he said, picking up the broken recorder device,

"but you forget that I too have a soul that can feel. A soul, thanks to you and Poppy, have given me. Without it I would have never been able to experience happy or sad feelings. To share the joy of laughing together with you. To see your smile, Creator! The placate feeling of rolling through the green, green grass outside. To see the sky way up in the air. Or seeing someone you love getting creamed in the face with hot pie."

The little robot held up the recorder for me to take. Closing his eye, he continued,

"Just like everyone else, I too have hoped that one day I would feel the sharp, painful sting from loves bit coursing through my circuit boards."

I couldn't help but to frown upon hearing this. It didn't make me feel any better about myself. Here I was blubbering on about my problems when NEPTR was so positive and understanding. So hopeful.

"Now I feel like an even bigger butt. I never knew that you were looking to hook it up with someone?"

NEPTR opened his eye and look at me with a smiled.

"Do not worry Creator. There is someone out there for everyone. We just have to find them first. I think you already found yours. You were made for each other creator"

I Had a frown on my face as I looked at him

"NEPTR I don't know. I think she likes cinnamon bun" I said I I clenched my hands again

"don't worry creator, whatever happens it will be alright I'm sure of it" NEPTR said

"Thanks NEPTR" I said

"Your welcome creator. You better get ready for the meeting" He said. He then went off the read one of his romance novels.

Suddenly the doors to the trophy room swung open, with Jake waving his hands around wildly. Huffing and puffing heavily.

"Jake?" I say, confused by his dramatic appearance.

"Hey Finn! There you are, I've been lookin' everywhere for you, man! I should have known you were in here after you blew past me in town."

"Why were you looking for me, and why are you breathing like you've been running?"

"Because I have been running! I had to tell you bro! The Flame King; we were talking and she said she was still into you, dude!"

"jake she loves cinnamon, not me. You must've misheard her. Or she was just joking" I said

"No Finn she really said that. But just then Lumpy Space Princess came by. She was screaming on about some jazz, 'what's was hers is hers and nobody else's' business, and I got distracted and when I turned around Flame King was gone!"

he stopped to catch a breath and said, "so I figured that she went back to get ready for the meeting. But seriously bro she said that! You don't have too believe me but I know what I heard! Look I'm gonna continue walking around your kingdom, cya" he said. He then shut the door

I started to think about lumpy space princess. She probably stole something again.

"oh Well"

Braco then bolted through the door, panting. He looked like he was gonna collapse out of exhaustion any minute.

"Sire!" Braco said urgently, "thank Glob I've found you! Where have you been? The meeting of Royal Houses is to begin In 30 minutes. We must hurry! Quickly your Highness, get ready for the meeting" he said

My heart skipped a beat. "Braco I'll be ready in a minute. And do a drill with the guards please! I don't want any assasination attempts" I said

"yes your highness!" He said and quickly ran out the door

"Oh Glob"

FP's POV

i was in my hotel room getting ready for the diplomatic meeting that would take place in... About 30 minutes.

I quickly spun around putting on my clothes. I then bolted out the door to find cinnamon bun.

" oh cinnamon bun.. What are you doing here?"

"why to accompany you to the meeting" he replied

"oh..." I said

I was not very enthusiastic for cinnamon bun to come with me, because Finn would certainly not be pleased to see him. But there was no stopping cinnamon bun

we made our way down the stair of the hotel, eventually reaching the bottom floor. We walked out onto the street, to see an immense crowd of people moving in the direction of the palace, probably to see their king.

We walked through the crowded streets to the palace. It was kind've suffocating to be near so much people. I never really enjoyed big crowds anyway.

I thought about Finn. He seemed very mad when he saw cinnamon bun and me kissing. Im going to see hi after the meeting it thought.

We eventually came to the palace to see a line of grassland kingdom soldiers busing a pathway, for the monarchs to go though. They were probably protecting us from the crowd.

we walked through the line to see people screaming and shouting. It was quite a chaotic sight. I have to admit I was even a little scared that the soldiers would be overwhelmed

_no. Finns troops are the best of the best. They fought a war against candy kingdom and won for crying out loud, with no casualties! _I thought

we eventually made it though the path and got to the stairs leading to the palace. At the top of them we were met with Fionna, Finns sister and minister of war.

_last time I heard she was on a diplomatic mission to the goblin kingdom. I guess she got back _I thought.

"well hello Flame king" she said as she shook my hand

"Hello Fiona" I said. She then shot a glare at cinnamon Bun.

"Why look who it tis, cinnamon bun. I know my brothers distaste of you, and he won't be pleased your attending this meeting" she said

"hello to you too, Mrs minister of war" cinnamon bun said

"we'll follow me" she then said. She led us through the hallways of the castle. I must say Finns palace was quite lovely. It's had fine decorations and red carpets.

We then reached a room with a large table at the center.

"We'll find your seat" Fionna said as he left the room

i a little sign that said " fire kingdom" in front of my seat. So I sat down in the seat behind it, because well I am the leader of the fire kingdom. Cinnamon bun stood behind me and eyed the other monarchs who had arrived.

I just hope this meeting won't be a disaster

Fionna's POV

i walked out of the meeting room to find Finn. I had just led flame princess and cinnamon bun, that baffoon, to their place. I hadn't told finn that I arrived. I hoped it would be as uprise to him.

as I walked down the hallways of the castle, I saw a guard. He recognized me and saluted.

"Hello, may I ask if you know where his majesty is?" I asked the guard

"why he is in his room getting ready for the meeting" the guard replied

"Thankyou" I said and countinued down the hallway.

I walked back to the throne room and made my way up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I then saw Finn come out of his room. He instantly spotted me and walked over to me. He gave me a hug.

"Sister I'm so glad your back! How was the situation with goblin kingdom?" He asked

"Well the mission was a success and we got a new trade route" I said

"well great. And have they arrived yet?" He said

"brother there just waiting for you". I said


	9. The Meeting Part 2

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Finn's POV

as I walked out of my door I saw Fionna standing in the hallway. She was wearing her blue and white gown, with her bunny hat, although a lot of her hair was showing.

She had been gone on a diplomatic Meeting for several weeks now, and it was good to have her back. The palace just was missing a piece in the puzzle when she wasn't there. She walkways lightened the Mood. I ran over to her saying

"Sister it's good to have you back! how was the situation with the goblin kingdom?" We then shared a hug. She was growing up so fast. She's only one year younger then me (Finn is currently 18) in a way, I'm proud of her

"it was a success! We got a new trade route with the goblin kingdom"

" well that's great to here" i said "and have they arrived

"there just waiting for you brother" she said

"well let's go, Braco will meet us in the throne room" I said. She had a grin on her face when I said Braco

we walked down the stairs to the throne room. Braco was already waiting there, in his uniform.

"Braco!" Fionna said as she ran to Braco and kissed him

"it's nice to see you too" he said. They countinued talking and smooching until I said

"c'mon you two lovebirds, we wouldn't want to keep the monarchs waiting, now would we?" They then paused and both looked at me with a confident look

" yes sire" Braco then said. I then walked down to the hallway the ground shivering beneath my boots. We walked down a long hallway, one of numerous in my palace, to the meeting room.

I opened the door to see the meeting room. It looked like any other luxurious room in the palace, with a large table in the center.

I walked in, Braco and Fionna following close behind. I took my seat at the head of the table. Braco and Fionna stood behind me.

"you all know what were addressing here" I began " so who will go first?" I asked

then marceline raised her hand. I knew this would be something violent, well since pb and marveling pretty much hate each other. And I mean hate. They can't go one minute near each other without arguing. Literally

"I have prepared something to say. I think we should all head to PBs kingdom, storm the palace, burn the entire kingdom to the ground, and everyone here would get a piece of it" marceline said

"Marceline what are you thinking! Most of the candy people are against princess bubblegum collaborating with the Lich! We can't divide and conquer! We are not totalitarian dictatorships! We should help the Candy revolt and just depose of princess bubblegum!" I said

"I have to agree with Finn" said BP

"No marcelines plan is the right way" said muscle princess

the room then errupted into a storm of argument. Some people were calling for diplomacy, other military action, some just to not do anything. This went on four about five minutes until I said

"enough! Let's have a civilized debate shall we?!"

"would anyone else like to speak" I said,

"actually I have something to say" said WBP (wild berry princess)

"we should work this out with diplomacy" she said

"are you kidding me?! were dealing with the lumpin lich!" Said MP

the room then erupted in to debate once more. you could barley hear anyone because everyone was speaking. after what seemed like hours, I said something

"Well since we couldn't come to a solution, you'll all have to say another night. This meeting is adjourned!"

then all of the monarchs slowly left the meeting room, with their aids. I was still there with a few other monarchs when LSP ran through the door.

She was being chased by two if my guards. It looked like she was jawing on a piece of bread

"HEY! GET YOUR LUMPIN HANDS OFF ME!" She's reached while she ran through the room.

She jumped on the table and so did the guards. Really it was quite wierd to watch this, and I think the others though that too

"what the hell is going on" whispered fionna

"I don't know" I whispered back

"AHH HELP ME!" Screamed LSP

the guards then grabbed both of her arms, and jerked her backwards, causing her t. Spit out the bread.

"Guards! Why is she being arrested?" I asked

"your majesty, she stole bread from MR. Gibbs bakery" said the guard

I then looked LSP in the eye

"LSP! What did I tell you about stealing!" i said. She then rolled her eyes

"That it's bad and you shouldn't do it" she said in a mocking voice

"Correct. Now LSP I want you to go pay the MR Gibbs this money, and you won't go to the dungeon" I said, handing her 10 Grasser's

"fine" she said then ran out the door, still gnawing on her bread.

"guards conduct a patrol of Neiborhood 2, where the grand hotel is" I said

"Yes Your Majesty!" They said as they saluted. They then bolted out the door

by now most of the remaining monarchs had left, except a few

"Fionna, Braco, you can take the rest of the day off" i said

"Thankyou sire" said Braco

they then both walked out of the room arm in arm, talking to each other. There was nothing left to do for the day except go to the throne room, and listen to peoples suggestions, and do paper work.

I made my way through the hallways of the castle. The ground shivering beneath my boots. It's times like this you really notice everything. The golden statues, the red carpets, the stone walls. It's really quite lovely

I took my seat on my throne, took of my Tricorn hat, and put on my crown. I picked up my golden scepter, ready for the rest of the day, no matter how Boring it would be.

**hey guys! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be unexpected visitor, and the he one after that will be the meeting part 3. Anyway hope you enjoy, CYA**


	10. Besieged City

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Finn's POV

i had been peacefully sleeping in my room until some one woke me up. I was dreaming about FP, and a wedding. I pictured it to be beautiful with a lot of flowers and her walking done the isle. It was just another, something I knew would never happen to me. The thought saddened me, and didn't really make me want to get up.

"Your majesty! your majesty! Undead soldiers are approaching the city walls!

"Braco" I said as I yawned

"Your majesty please come to the balcony"

"ok Braco wait outside I'll get dressed" I said

"Yes your Majesty!" Braco said

Braco then bolted out the door, closing it behind him. I walked over to my dresser and quickly got dressed thinking about the possibilities of what would happen. Could the Capitol fall. There would be chaos. there would be death and destruction something I wished would never happen. Oh glob why. I sometimes had thoughts that this might happen, but I always dismissed it, being confident in my nations defense. I never thought the Capitol would be at threat. I had faith in my army, and maybe I was even a little cocky. But I knew this could cause a crisis in the kingdom. This could even mean the destruction of the grassland kingdom, or worse, Ooo. Oh glob. that cannot happen. This was bad, and I knew it.

I got dressed quickly and walked out of the door. I was met with Braco

"Your Majesty Please Follow Me" he said

we walked through the red carpeted hallways. It took us a few minutes, but We eventually got to the balcony, where Fionna was standing there with a telescope, and a few guards

"Brother you got to see this" she said, and handed me my telescope

you could see hundreds... No thousands, of undead soldiers on the side of the moat opposite the walls. It looked like all the dead had come out of the 37th dead world or everyone that was ever dead came back. And there entrenchments were very Impressive. There were several catapults and a trebuchet,and there it looked like there were flaming rocks for ammunition. Is worried me a lot, since this could start a fire in the city. and about half of the city's roof were wood. That would spread like a wild fire, engulfing the whole city. i continued to observe the undead soldiers, to see on the left flank, what looked like Assassins.

"Assassins wherever I go" I muttered under my breath.

"Fionna how many troops does the enemy have?"

"It is estimated to be about 1000" she said

"How many do we have?" I asked

"500"

"500!? Last time I though we had 2500 troops garrisoned in the city!" I said

"well brother we sent out 2000 to deal with crime and our borders with the dark plains" she replied. Ok this was bad now. Not only are they at the gates of the Capitol, they brought 1000 men with them too.

"Glob. Fionna mobilize the troops and get them to their positions. I hereby declare a state of emergency in the kingdom. Braco please alert the monarchs and the public of my decision" I said

"Yes your majesty" they both said in unison. They then ran off

FP's POV

I was in my room pondering what happened yesterday. I didn't have time to go see Finn since cinnamon bun wanted me to see a bunch of stuff. I almost feel like he wants me to hang on to him, like he's trying to clutch on to me, even though I know I don't love him. Glob why is life so cruel!

"(sigh) I guess I'll try to to more" I said

I could hear faint sounds coming from somewhere like, chanting and screaming. I then turned my attention to the window to possibly find out where all the noise was coming from. when I looked out of it, to my surprise a crowd of people were surrounding a small circle. inside the circle stood Braco, Finns Royal advisor.

_what is Braco doing there? _I thought. Oh glob this must be serious. Then without thinking

"Uhh cinnamon bun I'm going out" I yelled and walked to the door And opened it. I ran down the stairs, my dress almost tripping me several times. and since there were 12 floors it took about 10 minutes. I was getting anxious walking down those floors, wanting to know what was going on. When I finally got down to the bottom floor, the manager was leaving

"Where is everyone going!" I asked

"His Majesty has declared as state of emergency" said the manager

apparently Finn declared a state of emergency in the Capitol. _why _I asked my self. I then ran out the door into the massive crowd, pushing everyone aside to see Braco. I eventually got to a point where I could slightly see him though my gaze.

"By Royal Decree, and In response to the siege of our Capitol by undead mercenaries, His Majesty, Finn Mertins I has declared a state of emergency. People will no longer be allowed to go in or out of the city. Please take extra precaution. we desperately need volunteers. If you would like to help defend the city and join the a militia or the firefighters guard, please visit your local Royal Arsenal. Please use as little food as possible. We only have a limited food supply. No Personal liberties except the right to move freely will be removed from your persons. Now please, Keep calm and Carry on"

it felt like all that information was thrown at me at once. Which was making it al hard to process. And the Capitol was under siege! That meant I couldn't get back to the fire kingdom. Oh glob oh glob. _calm yourself Vermillion! _I thought, which, was hard to do at that point

"what!"


	11. Defense of the Capitol

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Finn's POV

the ground shivered beneath my horses hoofs. I was mounted in my horse leading an army, a lot of it made up of Miltia, to the front gate where I could better a observe the enemy and their weaknesses. You could hear the flute and drummer boys play, and see the soldiers carry the royal banner and the city banner.

There were many on lookers as we marched on the cobble street. They were cheering and I think it made all of our soldiers feel good to have that. Out in the crowd, people with swords, Bows, rifles even jumped out of the crowd and started marching with us.

Braco, Unexpectedly, rode up to me

"your majesty what are my orders?" He asked

"take the longbow Man up to the walls to give us cover fire" I replied

"yes your majesty" he said, then rode off. He gathered our longbow man and broke away from the main movement.

our army eventually made it to the stone gate. It had iron bars, and a well decorated archway Stone archway. On top it at each side of the top of the gate their was a tower, two in total, flying the royal banner, with brick roofs. They were mostly stone, but also had wood. The towers weren't that tall, but you could get a good view of the plains, and nearby country side infrastructure

I dismounted my cream horse, to get to the top of the gate, to observe enemy positions. I walked along the stone wall, finding a good place to observe. I took out my telescope and looked through it .

It seemed the enemy were digging trenches, and catapult posts. They were also putting wooden pikes in front of their encampment, and building what looked like boats to cross the river. They were also building what looked to be the the beginning of a stockade

if you looked to the center and the right, there were bowmen, with flaming arrows. Looks like these guys weapon of choice was fire.

I put down the telescope and looked to Braco

"Braco, Barrage the Enemy with arrows" I said

"You heard the king! Fire" he replied. As soon as he said fire all the archers let go of the strings on their bows, and unleashed a storm of arrows onto the undead.

"Fire the catapults!" I screamed, and with that all the catapults launched their rocks. I watched as they flew high over my head. This would impact the enemy greatley

I looked through the telescope to see many of the enemy dead or wounded and several of their catapults broken. But I looked over to the right. I could see what looked like... Cannons.

"Oh Glob!"

to my right there was a merciless explosion from a cannon ball impact the right tower. I was knocked to the ground but quickly got up. we had a few cannons, but definitely not as much as they had

"Artillery at the ready! I screamed. You could see my soldiers shift the cannons around and get them up to the wall. Once they were in position I yelled

"Fire!" The soldiers then put their torches to the fuse at the end of the cannon and lit it. The cannon balls then shot out at the end of the cannons. They flew in the air like birds, and then started falling down. If you looked to the center, there was a large explosion, and then a lot of dust, which made it nearly impossible to see

I then heard a a large thud coming from behind me, that pushed me too the ground. I looked behind me and a large chunk of a building was just taken out by something.

I took out my telescope again, and looked around the battlefield. I then saw what looked like cannon pointing up at the sky, and skeleton warriors putting TNT down it

"mortars"

Princess Bubblegum's POV

i looked out the window of my palace, to see a crowd of people, my own citizens, rioting. Uh peasents, always string up trouble and putting my rule in peril.

"Fools"

a certain nosey citizens of mine got a picture out of what went on behind closed doors. nobody should've seen that picture. And that is what caused the rioting. I swear once I found out who did it I will execute him via guoltine.

"Princess the crowd is throwing food at our soldiers. What should we do?" Said peppermint butter, as he walked in

"Kill them" I replied

"But princess"

"do it"

"yes your majesty" peppermint butler said trembling, then walked out of the room

FP POV

I was sitting in my room, reading My book. I didn't really have anything to do. Cinnamon bun was out And The meeting would be in 2 hours. my train of thought was disrupted When someone barged through the door and into my room. It was one of finns soldiers. there appeared to be several other monarchs and soldiers too.

"Flame king, an attack on the city and exchange of fire between grassland and undead forces has erupted. all the monarchs are to be evacuated to the royal armory near the palace, follow me"

i quickly stopped reading and picked up my book. We went down the stairs in a hurry and made it to the street.

The scene was chaotic. There were lots of soldiers on the streets and a lot of people. There were also normal civilians carrying weapons and marching to the east, probably to deal with the enemy. There were people setting up barrricades, other manning carts of rations.

We ran across the cobbled road ove. In quite a hurry. in the front our group there was a a high ranking soldier. I could tell based upon his white sash and clothing. About halfway across the street we heard an Erie noise. I looked up to see where it was coming from. I saw an explosive impact the side of a Building

"take cover!" Screamed a soldier

there was a huge explosion that pushed me too the ground. The explosion knocked a lot of ruble on to the street, and appeared to have blown the roof off the Building and started a fire.

I looked behind me to see there was a soldier under a huge rock. I slowly knealed down to help him, but the someone pulled me back. it was a soldier

we countinued to run and eventually made it to a small fortress, heavily guarded. You could see the palace from here. In the front appeared to be a sand bag barricade, and some cannons. Theyre were also a lot of bowman, musket men, and sword an, guarding the gate. At the head was General blaze. I could instantly recognize him because he used to be a top military advisor to my self. He was wearing a high ranking grassland military uniform. Surprisingly he could wear it without burning it. But in this city there were a lot of wizards.

We made our way into the armory, fearfull of what could come in the future


	12. Aid

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Finn's POV

exchange of fire between our side and the undead continued throughout the night, mostly with explosives. There was heavy damage to the wall and several buildings, mainly because of mortars. A section of the wall is literally collapsing, so I had to divert 100 of my men to keep it stable, by the use of well more tone and wood and support posts. If the wall collapses then the city is f***ed. The undead will basically just be able to walk in and destory the city. Several buildings were also destroyed, including a royal armory, chick was destroyed when a shell hit the explosives storage, and now a lot of our weapons are gone. The gate on the wall is also severely damaged, from cannons and foot soldiers. The only thing keeping it going is that the gate has a magic force filed applied to the material it's made out of, but if the damage steadily continues, the gate will be destroyed. I'm having some of my men reinforce the gate with sandbags,furniture,logs, pretty much anything, and tying them together.

But on the bright side, my 500 soldiers have been reinforced by 200 elite royal Calvary guard from a one of our towns in the south, 300 militia and 100 members of the royal engineers corps from the western outpost of fort Amherst. These towns have repeatedly attacked the forces sieging the city but failed. Our scouts though have detected enemy movement and now estimate that the enemy has 1700 since some reinforcements have arrived.

Eventually the enemy ceased firing and went back in to their trenches. I then walked down the stone cold stairs back to the ground and mounted my horse. Left most of my army to defend the wall, and moved some to the palace and resedential areas. It was a relitevley quite ride back. Most people were asleep at this hour, and the only people who were out were my soldiers and volunteers patrolling the streets. When I got back to my palace I was met by Braco at the steps

"your majesty! There are some visitors waiting for you in the throne room" said Braco

"Ok, I will see them"

i walked through the front gate, being saluted by my guards. I saluted back and contineud on my way. When I walked into the throne room, I saw several men. They were wearing blue coats, whtie breeches/pants, black botts, white lining and tassels, and a sword holser and golden helmet which had blue feathers at the top. the one that stood out most was wearing all of that, except he was wearing a purple cloak, and a purole coat with gold tassels. You also couldn't see his face.

The man in the purple cloak bowed in front of me.

"Hello your majesty. We finally meet" he said

"you may rise. Please lift your hood up. What do you want?" I replied

"I understand that you need help fighting he lichs army's. Well I am willing to put the night riders at your disposal Your majesty. The night riders are my Calvary group" he said

"well I you remain loyal to me then I will have to ask you questions. Where are you from? And why are you helping me" I asked

"I'm from Neo-Arcadia. I want to help you becau I see that you are a noble ruler, only wanting what is best for his people. And I have something against the lich. He raised our villages to the ground and killed our people" He said. He then lifted his good reveling to have skin, about the color of me, but with a hint of green. His face also seemed to be covered in scars.

"Very well. We will see if you will rove your self on the battlefield now please leave. I have a lot of panning to do. We will give you residence in the royal arsenal" I said

"Thankyou your majesty" he said and signaled his team to come out.

I walked over to my planning room. My mind wandered off to something else... Which made Me depressed. I knew it could never happen

Narrator POV

all over Ooo had been plunged into war. The Great and Magnificent kingdom of the grasslands is falling and Ooo is collapsing. protesters in front of the candy palace were fired upon, and ten died. This caused the candy people to take up arms against their ruler.

Violence was ensuing. Finn Mertins I is in trauma. Defending his kingdom is hard work, while also dealing with his emotions. At only 18 the ruler has distinguished himself and his kingdom. It's amazing how much this 18 year old can handle

the Lich's forces are ravaging the country side. It is absolutely destroyed, and those who can have escaped. All though others didn't. In the face of tyranny and oppression people have rose up against their oppressors and despots in and order to make a better future for the next generation. Because our accomplishment and our failures are what the next generation will inherent. We need to make a better world for our children.

And again to Finn Mertins. That kid is a trooper. He is what people call a hero. In the face of destructing he's has saved Ooo many times. He has given many people hope. In the face of tyranny he forged his own dopes destiny. But the lich has a powerful army and you know what they say, he 3rd times a charm. I just hope he find happiness one day.

**hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! sorry for the update taking so long. There should be another update on Saturday. So Cya**


	13. Confrontation

**I do own adventure time blah blah blah **

FP's POV

I walked out The royal arsenal that all the royalty were moved too after the lich and his army besieged the city. I was intent on seeing Finn, to explain that I love him. I was going to let out all my feeling and let him know that I'm here for him. I walked out of the gate and onto the street. There were a lot of soldiers that I knew I would have to get past if I wanted to see Finn. There was also a barricade in front of the castle steps, which would make my job more difficult.

I walked though the street and made it to the steps. As I walked up them, I noticed at the gate, there was two of Finn soldiers crossing spears, to not let anyone get inside. In front of them though a I noticed a flame soldier with a grassland army uniform. It was general blaze, one of my top generals. Well he used to be. he left because he was upset with the honesty law I enacted. He said he fled to Finn kingdom because Finn respected his glob given rights. I knew he would give me a hard time about seeing Finn.

i walked up to the gate to face general blaze.

"What do you want my former ruler?" He said in a annoyed tone

"I'm here to see Finn" I said, with a look of staunch determination

"we all know of his displeasure of you and sir cinnamon bun. His majesty is planning the defense for our kingdom and I hardly think he would like to see you at this time!" He said as his angry eyes towered down at me. I felt like I was going to explode by just looking at him. But the I heard a voice from inside

"Guards you do not have to speak for me. At this point I probably won't care what she has to say anyway. Lets just get this over with" said Finn, sitting on his throne. He was wearing the royal uniform. His crown and his tricorn hat were layed down a a small table next to him. His hair was also combed. He looked quite handsome.

I slowly walked into the throne room

" what do you want?" He said

"Finn I just want to say I've made up my mind. I love you, and nobody else!" I said

"and why ami supposed to trust you! You've already lied to me before so how do I know you're not lying again. I'm not crawling back to you this time" he said

"but.. Finn...I"

"In a story's the hero always gets the princess and a happy ending. But it's all lies. That never happens. I'm not interested in getting my heart broken or being entangled in the most stupid thing called love! I have a city to defend and a people to protect so I suggest you leave" he said turning around

" but Finn" I said

"didn't I just tell you to get out?! i will not hesitate to get he guards to drag you out! Now leave" he said

"yes Finn"

i then slowly walked with my head sunken down. Now I know what I feels like to be rejected

Finn's POV

"Please get me some tea" i said. Flame Princess jaut came begging me to come crawling back. she said that she loved me. And I thought she hated lies. but theres something inside me that dosent feel right. I don't know what it is.

"Yes your majesty!" Said one of the castle butlers. He then walked out of the room to the kitchen

my mind wandered off to the defense of the Capitol. were out numbered, and the enemy has superior fire power. Meaning they have a lot of cannons. And I mean Alot. While we may have a few cannons it is nothing compared to the enemy. But on the bright side I do have these ngith rider peopel on my side. They seemed professional, but they'll prove themselves later on the battlefield

"your majesty, the tea is ready" said my butler, as he walked in howling a tray with a tea cup, a spoon, and some sugar cubes.

"Ahh Thankyou" i said, as the butler walked off

I took a big sip of tea. It helps calm my nerves. Whenever I worked up, I always have my tea. After I finished, I out it down beside me and looked at the clock

"11:57"

i sighed. I was tired, and thought I wa going to bed. I got up to leave but a voice caught my attention.

"Your majesty! Undead forces are attacking the wall!"

it was braco. Just when I though I was going to bed.

"Get all the soldiers to their posititons And ready the artillery. And please summon those night riders" I said

"yes your majesty!" Said Braco as he bowed and left the room

I put on my Tricorn hat and ran outside to the stables. In the stables there were several soldiers already mounted. as I mounted one one Of my soldiers said

"ready your majesty"

"yes" I said. We then took off to the east wall

**hey guys! Sorry for being so short. And pf and Finn will get together. Meanwhile we can enjoy the big battles coming up. CYA!**


	14. Battle

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Finn's POV

I quickly dismounted my horse at the eastern wall. The wall looked to be in bad shape, but anyone would expect that if it was being shoot at by catapults and cannons day and night. We would head out and crush the undead forces, and cut them down to size with our superior forces. There were already soldiers standing at the gate in the formation ready to meet the enemy with decisive force. There was Mia of bowmen, riflemen, Swordsman, and Calvary. I took out my telescope to take a look at the enemy positions

there were several lines of troops, in square formation, mainly concentrated in the center. The army was mostly swordsman and spearmen. In the back and on the left were mortars and some spearmen. On the right appeared to be pikemen.

I looked over to one of the gate guards and nodded to him. He saluted back, and pulled down a lever. The gate then opened, with A slight creaking noise. I quickly mounted on the horse and barked out orders.

"About Face! Forward March

with that my cream horse, and my soldiers marched. The drummers and flute players were playing a war tune. It was like a parade. You could hear The soldiers boots smashing into the ground.

About halfway through the field my soldiers took up positions Getting in line formation. I stood in front of them holding out my telescope. Behind me were rifleman with bayonets. Behind them the spearman, and sword men. Further to the right were the Calvary. And in the back were standing my generals on horse back, and the flag carriers. The royal banners vibrant colors of yellow,blue,red, and white cast a majestic aura over the area near them. It was truly a day to be proud to be a Grassland citizen.

The enemy lines started to move forward slowly. They walked in a ragtag fashion, each soldier slightly wandering, with some limping and others having back jackets with tears in them. When they came about halfway torward us I screamed my orders while riding my horse in a circle

"Ready Arms!" I said as I pulled my sword into the air

"Load!" I screamed

"Wait for it, wait for it, FIRE" I said as I waved my sword down.

The soldiers, as if they were dominos, fired their rifles. it let out an immense mount of smoke. When the smoke had cleared it looked like the enemy was heavily damaged, with undead bodies littering the battlefield

then suddenly you could hear screams erupting form the undead warriors mounth and started running toward us.

"Ready Bayonets! Brace for close combat! I screamed

the enemy slammed into our lines plunging everything into confusion. It erupted into bloody hand to hand combat. Several undead soldiers surrounded me, but myself, being mounted upon my cream horse, swiftly cut the enemy down to size.

After a a few minutes of chopping and spear throw and rock hukking it looked like my army had handled the combat well and the enemy started to fall back. But you could hear a little bit of a ring in the sky. It was an odd sound and put the slightest bit of worry in me. Then all of the sudden there was an explosion in the middle of our line Knocking people down to their knees and to the ground, sending a few flying. A cannon ball had impacted it.

my soldiers quickly reformed my lines, the medics taking away the dead and wounded. For a while the battlefield was quite, as silence was bestowed upon the grassy field, both army marching closer to each other. But as I looked through my golden telescope I saw something that caught my eye. I noticed to the right about 50 or so men on horseback riding. at the head of it was a man in an unforgettable purple cloak.

"Night riders"

i saw them charge into the enemy lines. I kept my telescope out to watch. They looked to be excellent swordsman, slicing don we enemy with almost no difficulty. But the one who really looked excellent was the purple cloaked man. He was using his sword to mow down 20 undead soldiers at a time like a lawn mower, and shooting purple flames out of his finger tips. He clearly was quiet impressive

Back in the candy kingdom...

The revolution in the candy kingdom was making whopping success. Among one of their top generals, was root beer guy. He lead the rebellion in taking the country side. He also had a spy inside the palace, Peppermint Butler. Root Beer Guy had much support, and volunteers were coming in every day. And now they were closing in on the capital. Bubblegums forces had to make one last stand to repel the rebellion. And that would not be an easy task. In total the rebellion numbered about 10000 troops, while the candy kingdom had 7000 troops. the candy kingdom was out numbered 7 to 10. repelling this rebellion was a nearly impossible task, if not impossible.

Meanwhile in the Earldom, LemonHope over through the totalitarian regime of Lemongrab 1, but LemonHope had no interest in being a monarch. Instead he appointed Lemongrab 2 to the position of earl, and had his body restored

Ice Kings POV

I was sitting in my ice chair with Gunter on my lap, Building some tea peas on my stomach out of my beard. I was pondering about that meeting that happened in Finns kingdom. I can't believe they didn't invite me. Why do they always exclude me! There so mean, maybe later his week I should freeze some of them.

I suddenly heard a crash coming from my table. It was all my junk mail I pile up and it finally feel over.I walked over to it to see an invitation Lying on the ground with fancy green blue and yellow paper. I opened it and read it. It was an invitation to the meeting addressed to me. Danget.

"oh"


	15. Breaking the Siege

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah also the grassland national anthem is a parody of the song "rule Britannia" **

Finn's POV

I was standing next to over 50 heavy cannons on a hill overlooking the entire battlefield outside our besieged Capitol. In front of us, our army's advancing over the death-like plains, in pursuit of the retreating undead forces. Over the last hour, we had barraged the undead with an array of firepower. With our artillery constantly firing, and the brave men in the face of death fighting against the enemy, we fought the undead forces with skill and forced them into a retreat, hastily falling back, and running out of their trenches, fearing a sword or bayonet being violently stabbed into their exposed rib-cages.

"Fire!" I screamed, signaling the men manning the heavy guns to rain down cannon balls upon the enemy. One by one they all shot off. It sounded like a thunder storm, a tornado, and a hurricane all wrapped in one when they were fired off.

BOOM BOOM BOOM the cannons screeched

you could see the cannon balls flying sky-high toward the enemy. The undead cowered when they looked up to find out where a faint whistling sound was coming. A cannon ball was set on a collision course with they're lines

when the cannon ball's swiftly fell back down to earth and impacted the undead formation, a giant cloud of smoke was released. It covered the entire army of the undead, and because of this heavy smoke, we could not yet tell the damage our barrage did to them.

When the smoke cleared I took out my telescope. I put it to my eye and saw the enemy had been plunged into confusion and chaos. They were all running around in random directions, skeleton bodies blanketing the grassy plains. I then gazed to the right

a regiment of the imperial guard were engaging a heavily armed undead force. our forces seemed to have the upper hand, with them swiftly cutting the undead down to size. But then I remembered-Braco was leading that regiment. My most trusted advisor was in that mess. The fiancé to my younger sister of 17 years-Fionna, was in that mess. The Lieutenant Governor of New Scotia- one of the most highly developed and respected regions in our great kingdom- was in that mess. _Oh Glob _I thought to my self

"I just hope he comes out alright"

Braco POV

I swing my sword for the bottom of the undead soldiers neck. It cut through it, the skull and the rest of the re animated body falling to the ground, green fire still coming out of its eyes. I then looked to the rest of my men, who seemed to have a hard time repelling the enemy

suddenly a skeleton warrior came flimsily running up to me swing his sword against mine. I blocked it but he still continued to push the sword near me. It was almost unbearable, since it was putting so much force I almost tumbled over. I then kicked the undead warrior in the rib cage which sent him colliding with another one of his comrades.

"Hold on men! Reinforcements are on the way!" I screamed trying to get my regiment to last a little bit longer.

I ran toward an undead soldier with a wooden sword. I lunged forward to stab my sword into his skeleton, but he blocked it. I finally let out a took a step back. His aim was a bit off, and while attempting to stab his sword into my face he got my hat instead.

he was confused by this, and seeing an opportunity, seized the cancer to cut off both off his legs, immobilizing him. While in numbers they are big, when fighting them they aren't very impressive. I then turned around. To my surprise I saw an undead soldier, with a crossbow, pointing directly at me. At that moment, at least to me, everything went in slow motion. It was my time and I knew it. And I would never get to marry his majesty's sister, fionna. But when your staring down the sights Of a crossbow, all you got is your bravery and your guts.

but then I saw black boot kick the skeleton over. It came from a purple cloak.

"The man with the purple cloak" I said under my breath.

He swiftly swooped down to the ground like a bird, and stabbed the undead warrior, with two swords. when he was done I said

"Thanks, but who are you"

"you'll find out eventually" he said. A cloud of smoke then surrounded him and he disappeared. when the smoke cleared, I could see we were victorious. You could see the enemy running away as fast as possible. Then I looked up to a hill, where the royal banner had been placed and was flying by six of our brave soldiers

some of our soldiers were even partying near some tents of the abandoned enemy encampment, and signing the national anthem

"Rule Grasslandia! Grasslandia rules the Plains! Grassers's shall never be slaves! Rule Grasslandia! Grasslandia rules the Plains! Grassers's shall never be slaves!" they sang. Our men were in a festive mood

someone came out of the tenets and screamed

"Hey! There's tons of root beer in here!" they then all looked at me, knowing they usually could not drink this highly sugary drink (sugar rush!) without permission

"go ahead have fun" I said as I sighed.

Finn's POV

i looked through my telescope onto the battlefield in front of me. the undead had left the plains, leaving only their weapons, San the remains of their fallen warriors. People were celebrating, and the royal banner had been placed on one of the highest foothills in the area, waving proudly. There were also a lot of people down in the trenches and near the tents. I could also see some cannons doing a 3 shot salute. Along with the faint sound of a trumpet. As I surveyed the area, I remembered Braco. I worried for him. Could he have gotten injured? Or even worse killed? All these possibilities were forming in my head, the worst case scenarios, being the ones to stand out.

I went with my best judgement, which was to go down their and see what the situation is, and what's going on. I put my telescope back, and quickly mounted my horse.

The gate was already open, so I rode through, my horse kicking up dust behind me. We swiftly travelled on the winding gravel roads, the wind blowing past us. The sun was setting by now, and it would soon be night-time. Then it would be harder to make my way to it. I was coming up on a checkpoint set up by my guards. It was really just a two wooden posts, and a gate set between them. There was a small stable for horses, and a tower, which one could easily spot several men with crossbows in. On the ground there were some goblin rifleman, a few spearmen, 3 hooded swordsman, probably counter intelligence agency, and an officer, distinguish by his uniform. It was like mine, except less lavish and the tassels and linings were a mix of yellow and orange. He was a goblin also.

"Your majesty where are you going?" Asked The officer. I acted as if I was oblivious to him and cointinued on.

I rode like the wind, the dust almost getting unbearable, and dirt being blown in my eyes from the wind. it was quite an annoyance. I continued riding for some time until I quickly glanced behind me to see to guards on horseback, in pursuit of me. They probably felt they needed to protect me, and make sure I was safe.

it was little bit of a long ride, but I finally made it before night. I quickly dismounted and ran to the nearest soldier.

"Where is your commanding officer!" I said, in an almost angry tone

"um he's right over there your majesty" he said as he pointed in The direction in front of us.

I didn't say another word, and ran to the direction he pointed to. There were people signing and drinking root beer all around me, having a good time. I just payed them no attention- my mind was set on finding Braco, my soon to be brother in law.

I looked around as I was running. I then felt a sudden jolt that knocked myself, and another person on the ground, which kicked up a lot of dust so I could not identify the person I had just collided into.

I cleared my eyes from the dirt that had been kicked into my face by the collision. I could roughly make out a figure in front of me as the dust started to dissipate.

"Your Majesty! I'm so sorry!" Said the figure in front of me. his voice sounded like Braco. As the dust cleared it revealed who CPI bumped into. It was Braco!

"Braco! I thought you were dead" i said as I got up to the ground

"I was close to dieting, but that purple hooded warrior saved my life" he said coughing

"well it looks like we won" I said

"indeed your majesty" he replied

"Braco, you don't have to call me your majesty out here. We're not in the Capitol or any other city are we? Your going to be my brother in law anyway" I said

"well I guess your right"

we continued to talk, walking inside the beat up trenches, and along the beat up roads. We talked about politics, the military, personal stuff, and all that Jazz.

Before we knew it, it was already nighttime.

"Well the day went by pretty fast" I said

"indeed" Braco responded

"well looks like its time to round up the troops and get them back to the city, organize your troops and have them march back to the Capitol" I said

"yes your majesty" he said as he ran to where most of his troops were standing. ad I walked toward my horse, my mind wandered off to think about our next move. Princess bubblegum would certainly be held responsible for her actions, and the lich would, be, well, executed. And PB would be exiled, I haven't made up my mind yet on where, but the night'o'sphere is a possible candidate

independence day would also be soon. Every year the Capitol was a stunning sight. The impieral guard, seamen, marines, militia, volunteers, special units, state guard, and all other branches of service would be wearing their finest uniforms, would be on parade in the streets. People would be throwing confetti and miniature hot air balloons would be flying every wait, and the flag would be waving proudly. I would read the delaraton of independce. And then later that night there would be a lavish party at the palace, and to top it all off there would be a show of fireworks in the night sky.

the congress of the united provinces of the grassland kingdom, or just congress as most people here callled, along wih the senate of the grassland kingdom, would be having elections. New representatives would come into office, some old ones staying in office. There were about 635 seats in congress, every seat representing a county. There were 73 provinces, or states, were in the grassland kingdom. Each state had 2 representatives. The representative jobs was voting on certain proposals involving things that needed to be approved in congress and senate in the constitution. This dosent mean everything I wanted to do would have to be approved, but it does mean some thing, like declaring martial law, would have to be voted on. There were several poltical groups that supported people being elected to congress and the senate, the most powerful one being the grassland national pact, or GNP, who seemed to cooperate with me the most.

Overall I'm probably more powerful then senate and congress, but their just their to keep me in check from becoming "dictatorial" which I highly doubt I would ever become. in fact 95% of the time congress will approve of what I want to do.

A while later e troops we marching back to the Capitol. Me and Braco were overlooking the march back to the city on horseback.

"um so, who will be your heir when you like, you know" he asked As we were looking at the troops march back.

"Well you of course, since your marrying my sister you would be the king after I bite the dust" I said

Braco let out a sigh and then asked

"what I mean is, who are you going to marry" he said

"oh Braco, I don't think I'll ever get married. Love is hard on heros, you know" I said

"are you sure you won't be getting married to some, uh, fire royalty" Braco asked, a smile starting to creep up on his face

"um no" I said, starting to blush

"ok" he said in return, a mischevious smile on his face.

It remeinded me, I hadnt thought about FP in a long time. I rejected her when she wanted me back. But now, looking back, I don't know if that was the best desicion. I loved her and I knew it. From that moment forward i was determined to find some way to get back together. Whether it would fail, or not.

The rest of the way back was suttle, and as soon as we got back to th palace, I went straight upstairs to bed.

**well guys hoped you liked it! Cya**


	16. Evaluations

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Finn's POV

I was sitting on my blue throne, holding my sparkling gold scepter, awaiting for the arrival of that purple hooded warrior, who was the leader of this organization called the "night riders. Of the many events that happened last night Last night, our forces had broken the siege surrounding the city with an a humongous offensive that comprised of almost all the troops garrisoned in the city. and apparently Braco was saved from death by that purple hooded warrior. He didn't give me his name, and he seems very mysterious, although he seems very impressive and a great swordsman. That in fact why I summoned him for evaluation. I figured we'd see what skill he had, well because he had already proved himself to be a righteous and noble warrior, I just wanted to see the full extent of his powers. I believe he summoned magic at one point or another in the battle field, which although I know, from being taught all those years ago from our kingdom wizards, wanted to see how much he knows. Magic was hard to learn, even harder to master. Took me two years to master. My wizards said it usually took 10 years, but hey, I don't know! Do I look like a wizard expert to you?

I was awoken out of my thinking by the slight yawn of the fox by my throne, Jackall. I had a cat too that was sleeping on the other side which jake gave to me when my reign first started, but this is my most recent pet. Surprisingly he could talk like my cat. which is mathematical, and I guess isn't that usual for a fox, or a cat. He was a good pet, always there to sooth me During the most stressful, frustrating, and time consuming efforts of my rule. They really only talked to me for some reason, and even then they didn't talk that much. It puzzled me sometimes to think about it. Eh, probably just shyness.

my mind wandered of to the notion of Independence Day. During the firework show I was going to so something to well, get back together with her. I don't really know what I'm gonna do. I tried to do a poem, but I scrapped that Idea after a lot of failed attempts. So I'm trying to com. Up with something. As I was thinking, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You summoned me your majesty?" Said a voice. I looked to see where it was coming from, and kneeling a few feet from my throne was that purple hooded warrior.

"Ahh your here. You may rise"

"um your majesty what is it you summoned me for?" He said

"well I summoned you here for your evaluation, to test the extent of your power. Now follow me if you will, to the training room" I responded

"yes your majesty" he responded

I was about to get up hut I just realized that I had another question for him. Well I had a lot more questions for him but this was a important one.

"Oh and what exactly is your um name?"

"Ventus" he responded

"hmmm ok. Well follow me" I said

I go out of my chair and walked down the red carpeted hallways. we took a sharp turn left and were met with 2 double doors. I swiftly puahed them open and we both walked into the training room.

it was a very large, and lavish room, With A big stone platform in the middle, the coat of arms of the kingdom etched into the surface. At the bottom there were also a few stone gears. At one of the walls their was a rack with a wide range of assorted weapons, all the way from a sword, to a magical blow horn. There were several kingdom soldiers standing next to it, some wizards, others sword and spearman. And standing in front of them was Braco.

"Your majesty, And um, you, welcome to the training room. Mr purple hood will be doing an evaluation against some of our top kingdom soldiers. Now all of these weapons have a spell which prevents them from seriously injuring you, so you like, um, don't die." He said

"Ok. Well Ventus you'll have a few minutes to choose your weapons" I said

"yes your majesty" he said and walked towards the weapons rack. Braco gestured me toward a seat, to which I sat down upon it.

I saw him carefully look at each and every weapon. aometimes he would feel it gently, but then quickly pull his hand back. He then touched the hilt of a sword with a pruple gem at the handle. He felt the grip, and proceeded to tackle it off the rack and wave it around. he looked at It, and put it in his scabbard.

He then choose 2 other weapons. about like 15 shurikens, and sling shot. A bit of an odd choice, but I guess it was ok.

his opponent quickly finished his weapons selection, and they walked on to the stone platform.

" He will be facing flay your majesty, an officer in the 47th regiment of foot, he prefers dual sledgehammers, which he will be using. He also can use flames to his advantage, but because that might injure him, we've told him to not use it" Braco said. I silently nodded.

They both walked to the center of the platform and shook hands. You could hear them mutter conversation under their breath.

"Hey purple, you seem like a nice guy. It's a shame you'll have to be crushed and defeated by mwah"

"Talk is cheap, it's actions that count. lets see if that actually true. Deeds not words my friend"

"what ever you say"

they then both walked back to their corners.

"1...2...3! Go" said Braco

flay suddenly charged at him. Ventus just stood still, and pulled his sword out of his scabbard.

He attempted to swing his sledgehammer at his chest, only to be blocked. He tried again, to be blocked agin. As Ventus blocked his attacks, he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. when he regained his battle stance Ventus said Something

"Maestero slicer!"

Flay then looked around, almost as if he was confused. He then began to cover his ears and shout

"make the music stop! It horrible! Please!"

He continued his horrendous screaming until, Ventus said it again. He then walked over to flay and put his hand out.

"Looks like you were wrong. Need help getting up? He asked

"thanks" flay said, gripping his hand as he was pulled up. Everyone in the room then clapped. He was clearly the impressive swordsman, also he looked to be an expert wizard.

The next fights continued on like this, Ventus beating every single one of his foes, sometimes using different types of magic and weapons, and sometimes the same. But he never deterred from being the master swordsman he clearly was.

"Well your majesty, he's beaten everyone of his opponents. I guess that concludes training" Braco said, while ventus was just sitting on a small wooden stool in his corner.

I slowly got out of my chair, and said to Braco

"he has one more opponent, and it is me" I said. Braco just looked at me with a look of confusion.

I walked over to the stone platform, the ground shivering beneath the clang of my boots.

"it would be an honor to fight the greatest swordsman in Ooo and beyond" Ventus said

"is that what I'm known for? Well I'm flattered" I reponded.

We then both walked to our corners. I was only armed with my sword and my magic. I was doing this to see if he was more powerful than me in combat, to see what amount of power

I slowly waited with anticipation in my corner for Braco to say go! And sure enough, he did.

I walked to the center of the platform, while ventus muttered a word and shot a blue like dust out of his fingers, that was aimed for me. I then proceeded to do my magic

I pointed my finger at the incoming blue mass and said

"Deflectivus Aspearius" I said. With that a red beam was shot out of my finger which when collided with the blue mass, created an array of what was like mini fireworks.

Ventus had a look of surprise and shock on his face. He then regained himself and ran over to me.

Pour swords clashed as I blocked his lunges and attempted attacks. I made an Erie clinging sound when our sword collided.

While I was blocking an attempted blow, I punched him the stomach, which sent him to the ground. He just had a look of defeat.

I went over to him, my hands aching from performing magic and the duel. I kneeled down next to him, and with a gentle voice said to me

"no one can ever defeat you your majesty"

"c'mon, let's get you something to eat V. You must be exhausted

**so guys hoped you like it. Did you notice that I kind've added my two co-authors into the story? Hehehe. Anyway hope you enjoy, CYA**


	17. A Firey Coup

**I do not own adventure time or any of its characters. If I did I would probably be somewhat famous -_-. Anyways on with the story. Also the phrase "rabble in arms" is from a book, David mculloughs 1776**

Princess Bubblegums POV

"Rioters... Peppermint butler, send the the troops to quell the protest" I said

"yes your majesty" Said a trembling Peppermint Butler, standing with me on the balcony of one of the numerous pink castle towers, part of the grand complex that I constructed, myself overlooking the situation in front of the candy kingdom

I looked down as some of my foolish citizens were protesting the treatment of some of the prisoners from this "Rabble in Arms". Anyone who dares question the rule of the benevolent Bonnibel Bubblegum I, should deserve the cruelest punishment. But these morons of citizens thought otherwise. They thought these rebels were hero's. They're not heros! Anyone who does question my methods of ruling and law desvere the cruelest punishment. I am The benevolent ruler of the candy kingdom! Who dares question my methods and saying that there is something horribly wrong with this kingdom! I am her majesty, am I not?!

As I was overlooking the riot, I saw several people holding a sign with a picture of bullet aimed at my head, and to the side writing that said, "Hey princess! Don't come out of the castle unless you want some lead in your head!"

As peppermint butler was exiting I quickly looked over to him, and said

"Oh and tell the guards to take down the blasphemous poster and arrest those who were carrying it, and have them sentenced to death by firing sqaud" I said, whiling pointing at the sign

"yes your majesty" he trembled. He then ran out.

Those rebels. How dare they encourage this act of blasphemy against me! And that idiot root beer guy. No one questions my authority. I despise these revolutionaries. Thinking that my ways are flawed and that we should follow their path. My citizens are weaklings, they cannot see what they're getting themselves into. Encouraging armed insurgency against the glorious court of princess Bonnibel bubblegum. This resistance will be met by my forces outside the city walls, and the resistance shall be crushed once and for all!

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of peppermint butler.

"Princess.. Um... The guards don't think you'd gave that order" he said

"fine! Take me to them to see that they have been given that order, and that they cannot defy me"

"yes your majesty"

peppermint butler then took my inside, and down the spiraling stair cases of my magnificent castle, to the throne room, where the guards had assembled

"well you didn't think I gave the order now did you? well I did. Now disperse the crowd through anymeans necessary, and arrest the people carrying that blasphemous sign!"

A guard then stepped up.

"Princess have you gone mad! Those are your own citizens!" He said

"you, and you" I said pointing to two Bannana guards. "Execute him"

"but princess" one said

"do it..." I said coldly. They then bowed their head trembling

"now I want to make an example what happens when you defy me"

"no please I didn't mean it!" Said the guard who was mere seconds from death.

"Silence! Now kill him"

one of the guard had the barrel of a gun pressed to his head, at first hesitating, and then saying

"I'm sorry" He then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

There was then a loud boom the enclosed through the hallways of the castle. The guard had dropped to the ground, a yellow liquid pouring out from the gun wound. Everyone in he room but me had a look of concern, worry, and fright.

"Now go! And quell this act of blasphemy!" I said

"yes your majesty!" They all said in unison, and ran out the door. i just stood there with a grin planted on my pink face.

I could hear the screams, the echoes of gunshots, the dropping of signs, the running everything. It was music to my ears. It was like a concert where your favorite band was playing

"that will teach them not to mess with the crown" I said

I then walked down the hallways, to my private quarters, to rest from all the stress from planning the defense of my kingdom from Finn, that "hero and liberator" as many people considered him.

"Fools"

Ignius (Flame Princesses oldest brother) 's POV

I was taking my daily stroll around the royal gardens on the edge of the castle. Vermillion went out on a diplomatic mission to the grassland, with that idiot cinnamon bun, who surprisingly was named champion of our kingdom, for some reason, that I still don't understand and had gotten trapped in the grassland capitol by forces besieging the city. I haven't received a letter yet on any more information, and I'm starting to get worried. I mean, I'm her brother and I care about my little sister. I pray to the 4 everyday that she is safe

but I guess I shouldn't be too worried. The grassland kingdom has an enormous military reputation, beating the candy kingdom with barley any money and nobody dying on their side. Something quite incredible if your ask me, even our kingdom couldn't do that. And I believe that the ruler of that kingdom is vermillions ex-boyfriend, Finn. When I first met him, I was not very impressed. He looked like an idiot, dancing half nude and singing a ridiculous song about buff baby's. Buff babys, ha. But I guess he's probably matured, because you'd need too to have the best military and economy in Ooo and build a kingdom from the ground up.

That cinnamon bun really is an idiot. He's so annoying with his cinnamon bunness! I can't stand him. You know I've only met Finn once, and when I did he's seemed like a moron, but I think he would be better than A half baked pastry as my sisters boyfriend! sometimes I think of what would happen if that idiot of a pastry were to marry my sister and raise her children! Disgusting! I'm horrified at the thought of that ever happening! That must not happen! Not in a million years!

my thoughts were interrupted by one of my soldiers rushing up to me.

"Lord Ignius! I have important news!" Said the soldier

"yes" I said

"well there's been a prison riot at Majesty-Flame Priosn, the prison where your father has been being held after your sister moved out of the throne room. Um well he's gone missing during the riot, and the units that were dispatched to investigate barley made it out alive. Also on the edge of the city our guards have reported large groups of armed fire elements ls moving towards the wall. We've also lost communications with gate 6 and 7. our generals say lord Ignius, that this might be another attempted coup by your father. they're awaiting your orders to authorize use of force and to mobilize the loyalist militia."

This all came to a shock to me. As I was thinking about a half baked pastry we were already being out-maneuvered by insurgents supporting my father? All the possibilities were racing through my mind of what could happen.

"tell them that I give the order to mobilize the milita and authorize force. Also make sure to send a messanger to the grassland kingdom with a message for my sister about what is happening. and please take me to the generals." I said

"yes lord Ignius. Follow me" the soldier said

we walked to the front of the castle, where several barricades had been set up, with archers and catapults ready to fire at will.

I saluted each soldier as I made my way up the castle steps. when I got to the door and opened it, I saw that inside the throne room was a very hectic scene. There were soldiers and civilians running around, not paying any attention to anything else but their task.

I kept following the soldier. He led me down several hallways, and into a redish room, with a table in the center surrounded by the kingdom generals, the best of the best.

"Lord Ignius" one said, who appeared to be the most high ranking of them all based on his uniform. All the generals then took a knee in respect.

"You may rise, now general please address the situation"

"Lord Ignius, it appears that were in the middle of an attempted coup to possibly restore your fathers regime. We've lost all communications with gate 6,7 and gate 8 has exploded for unknown reasons. The loyalist militia has been called up and we've summoned reinforcements and volunteers from other neighboring towns. 3 regiments of the Royal Guard have been moved to the walls, and the remaining units of the royal guard and militia have been held back near the castle and arsenals around the city. As you may already know, your father has disappeared at majesty-flame prison, and the guards are struggling to hold me back. We don't know what to do. Were in a perilous position Lord Ignius, have you alerted her majesty about the situation?"

"A messenger is on the way to the grassland kingdom" I said

"good. Lord Ignius it's up to you what we should do next."

I really didn't know the answer to that question. So I just said what my gut told me.

"Summon all naval ships docked here or in the burning gulf to immediately evacuate all the citizens, royal personnel, and 5 regiments from the royal guard and loyalist milita. I want a swift evacuation with troops escorting civilians. Leave the remaining units to stay and fight the enemy, and make sure they have enough rations to hold out under siege. Leave them with enough boats to retreat. I want a speedy evacuation general" I said

"yes lord Ignius" the General responded "will that be all?"

"Yes it wi-" my force was interupted by the large boom sounds and the shaking of the floor. A mere seconds later 2 more boom followed.

"Were under cannon fire!" Said one of the generals. Most of them had been knocked to the ground and were slowly getting up. I looked to the right of me to find a sword attached to the wall.

I swifly pulled the sword done from the wall and ran out of the room. I could hear the faint voice of a general asking me where I was going. I payed no mind to him, and ran outside.

all the archers at the front barricade were loaded and ready to fire at will. In the distance you could see a building fall done, and a large pile of ash starting to seat into the air.

"Lord Ignius, do you have any orders!" Said someone. I turned to face the person to find it was the regimental commander.

"Send the swordsman and pikemen out to evacuate the civilians, I want your regiment to cover the retreat, and contact 43rd, 44th, and 45th of our evacuation to come along on the retreat. I want all the other regiments except half of the militia to stay here and protect the city, and make sure we lave several ships behind if they choose to retreat" I said

"yes lord Ignuis. Well you heard him men were going to the Barbour and evacuating let's move!"

As I started to walk along with the regiment from the castle steps, a thundering crash came into our ears, and knocked us done to the ground. As I looked up a pillar of the castle came falling done, it's weught crushing the catapult. In the distance you could also hear a faint battle cry.

"C'mon men! Get up! We need to retreat" said the regimental commander

on his order all of the men slowly got up and resumed our Marched. We walked done the side streets to avoid encounters. As I looked back at the city while we were retreating I could see a regiment behind us with a crowd of civilians and some generals, and in front of us some royal personnel. As I looked at some of the building in the distance they wer being looted and I could see a fire elemental in ragged Battle gear carrying a banner, which was red and had golden fire wolf in the middle, use the pole to smash the window of a small store. That flag was the insignia of my fathers opressive regime.

**hey guys! The next chapter will take place in the Capitol of the grassland during independence day.**


	18. Independence Day part 1

**I do not own adventure time, if I did the red throne wouldn't be like the red throne. **

**ATTENTION PLZ READ: go take the poll on my profile right now before you read the story. **

Finn's POV

during independence day, the Capitol was a quite a place to be seen, everyone was celebrating and well it kidve over the years had become like an eating fest, not to mention the BBQ parties, which had almost become kind of a tradition in my citizens households. In fact I'm invited to at least 20 each year, which I turned down. Its not that I don't want to but I have my own party to attend to, which I think all The royalty are coming too, even though they weren't specifically invited too.

from the balcony of my palace in front of the town square, I could see the streets leading off from the main square. From the windows of the tall houses and abodes, white blue and golden confetti was being thrown out on to our troops marching proudly. Outside some windows the royal banner was waving, and you could see some people giving cookies and flowers to the troops. It was day to celebrate our triumphs at our independence and victory at Bjorktown. And most importantly it was a time to be proud to be a citizen of this mighty kingdom. I never thought our kingdom would become so powerful, that people feared and respected us. Heh, in the beggining they thought of us as push overs. But well, look at us now!

my mind was also thinking about he lich. He was still out there with the dark crystal, and his army was probably being supported by princess bubblegum. What drove her to insanity, I didn't know. She wasn't the caring ruler she once was, but a tyrant. To shoot on your own people was not only a monstrous, but dangerous idea. the consequences would be beyond repair. And now that the root beer guys forces were closing in on the Capitol, it seemed that statement was true. Someday I hoped I could find out what drove her to madness and possibly fix it.

i then heard the door to the balcony creak open as I saw the troops gather in formation in front of the palace in the town square.

"Your Majesty, in ten minutes it'll be time" said the voice of none other than my humble advisor Braco

"ill be down in a minute"

"yes your majesty". He then closed the door allowing me to my thoughts once more

I started to think about FP. I was going to get back Together with her somehow this night at the party, but I was starting to think it might not be the brightest idea. I mean we have a war going on, is there even a justifiable time to have a romance while in wartime? All these questions were spiraling in my head. I decided I would think about it later, and pushed the subject to the back of my mind.

As I watched all the civilians gather to watch me make my Independence Day address, patiently waiting. I wondered if the royalty were going to gather there as well. Probably. On fact I didn't really know when they would leave for they're own kingdoms.

I thgought I might as well go done and address the crowd. I walked back into my private quarters, and made my way through the hallways and down the stairs. I eventually made it to the throne room, where a line of guards and at the front, Braco, was standing.

as I walked past them they each saluted one by one.

"Are you ready your majesty"

"yes Braco I am"

pi slowly walked out of the castle into the light. In front of me there was a huge crowd, and a lot of soldiers. I thought I could alos see some of the princesses there.

I slowly walked to the podium set on top a wooden stage like structure attached to the stage someone set up. when I made it I slowly started my speech.

"you know why we are here. Were gathered here to celebrate the forming of our kingdom. We are here to honor our fallen heroes that died in the great revolt. And we are gathered here to celebrate our victory, on the plains of our home country!" I said

the crowd then cheered wildly, and I waited for the cheering to die down

"we have gone through many struggles. When we were first here, the other kingdoms of Ooo thought we were push-overs! They thought we were fools. Well look at us now! And as many of you know, we are in a war. We are in a war in which we are fighting for our homes and families. We are fighting for our freedom. We are fighting against bubblegum tyrants and nefarious forces of evil planning to have Ooo and our kingdom consumed in darkness! Now I know some of us may flee, but if we stay and fight we will come out on top of this!"

The crowd then cheered madly. I smiled to my self, happy about their reaction. I then turned to castle and walked back. I had a party to attend and plan too.

Flame King POV

"I love looking over my city from the palace balcony" I said.

Ever since I retook my kingdom and from my daughter a few hours ago things have been going great! Don john is now my vice-Roy and the kingdom is being rebuilt!

And to think my daughter encourages honesty. Ha. Lies are better. We can't convince our people to be good. We need to be evil and take over Ooo and turn it into a fire storm. We dnot have time for scientific studies or literature, it's military! And now that I'm back in powe I'll do just that

it's good to be king.


End file.
